Ruzana Vista
Lady Ruzana Vista (née Zimmer) is the wife of Raimo Vista and the mother of Sanjo Vista. While she is now a housewife, she was once an S-Class mage of the Fairy Tail guild many years ago. She was rather strong and famous around Fairy Tail's region of Fiore. She is a member of the House of Vista by marriage. She is also old friends with Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail. Appearance Even in old age she still is quite beautiful, of course her beauty is natural and not the product of magic. In her younger years she was well known for her beauty and impressive strength.She has a violet rhombus on her forehead. Ruzana has fair skin and brown eyes. Except for her bangs, which are parted in the middle and fall down the sides of her face, Ruzana's long, blonde hair is tied into two loose ponytails using purple bands; the same colour as the seal on her forehead. She often wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble (賭, kake) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish in the same colour as her trousers and obi on both her fingernails and toenails. Personality She projects a very tough and decisive persona, never letting others tell her what to do. She has a very bad temper, something she shares with her husband. But she also has caring side to her especially towards her kids and beloved husband. Ironically, it was after her quick defeat at the hands of her future husband Raimo Vista many years ago that she fell head over heels for him. Due to her bad temper, her son finds her to be annoying despite her being a good mom. Ruzana is often the one who stops the bickering between, her two youngest kids, Drake and Siata. She is one of the 4 people able to get them to stop. History Ruzana comes from a average lineage, her parents were merchants around Fiore. When she was 7 sadly, her father died of a disease, leaving her and her mother by themselves. She would later join a guild- Fairy Tail. At Fairy Tail she would blossom into a top member and one of her generation's best mages. Though not nearly as famed or powerful she went on many jobs with Ivan Dreyar and Gildarts Clive, who were her good friends. They are part of the generation that really made people dislike Fairy Tail's crazy way of doing things. She would often spar with Gildarts and Ivan, after Ivan defected she moved on like all the others(except Gildarts). During this time she would fight Raimo Vista, a famous soldier, she was defeated quickly. This lead to her resenting him, but ironically would fall head over heels for Raimo. Sometime after getting married she had children and retired from being a Mage. Magic and Abilities Back in the day, Ruzana was known for her incredible brute strength and masterful hand to hand combat skills.She is also very skilled in water and wind magic, along with some knowledge in healing magic- this came in handy for caring for Sanjo's training wounds when he was young.Ruzana's trademark ability is her incredible raw strength, which is great enough to launch her targets several meters with a mere finger flick, or cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground, even create fissures with tapping at the ground. Her legendary strength is amplified even further with magical energy control to monstrous levels. Even though she is technically rusty, Raimo commented that in her anger she is strong as ever. Elemental Magic Ruzana has great skill in the elemental Water and Wind magical techniques. As a result, she can use multiple spells with ease. Other Monstrous Brute Strength: Ruzana's physical might is legendary. Remarked by Makarov to be "a nightmare itself". Strength great enough to launch her targets dozens of meters with a mere finger flick. And focusing magic into her fists only strengthens her in this area. She is able to smash crater into the ground with ease and lift objects many times her weight. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Ruzana is very skilled in unarmed combat, and is her primary style of fighting as well. Enhanced Durabiity: Ruzana can take high levels of damage and still go on fighting. Keen Tatical Sense: Ruzana is very sharp and can turn a battle into her favor effectively. Trivia *Her eldest son, Sanjo Vista, finds her temper incredibly annoying. *Ruzana went on many jobs with Gildarts Clive and Ivan Dreyar long ago. *Ruzana's maiden name is "Zimmer". Category:Characters Category:House of Vista Category:Zicoihno Category:Caster-Mage Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Married Characters